A Little Bit of Help
by Emma Vance
Summary: What happens when Kazahaya is aware during one of his possessions. Yaoi, lemon, if you don't like it don't read it. Enjoy!


** Hey people! It's Em, once again at your service! So I wrote this one and because I had to have some back story in it, the story ended up ten pages! :) . . . . thank gods I'm on spring break. Anyway I just uploaded a KuroFai and Hikaoru fanfic. . . *counts fingers on hand*. . . yesterday on my time- which I guess by time zone places would be by Detroit time. I'm also gonna' publish a ClowxYue fanfic soon- and I apologize for that one in advance because I just finished watching the _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle OVA collection Tokyo Revelations_ where Fai turns into a vampire and _Spring Thunder_ where you see a little bit of Fai's back story and has total hints of KuroFai (GO CLAMP and your innuendos- giving yaoi fangirls just enough to keep us happy, but wondering at the same time. . . it's the same way with this pair.) But anyway, I'm really in the mood right now to write and read a KuroFai fanfic, so I'm probably gonna' rush that one seeing as it's halfway done. . . I think. So I apologize in advance for the ending of that one. And almost that entire last paragraph has nothing to do with this fic other than they're all characters made by CLAMP (goddesses of the earth). I must really be tired.**

** Still, I hope you like this, and just like I wrote on my KuroFai fanfic- Just One Little Thing, I'm gonna take requests of what you guys want to read- though I'd prefer it me yaoi. But you guys pick the characters and the what the setting is (aka back storyish thing) and I'll write you a lemon. Just know that I reserve the right to pick and choose the ones I want to write.**

** I hope you guys like this one, I love Legal Drug/ Drug & Drop so much (*grumbles* and needs to bloody update Drug & Drop. . .) and Kazahaya with Rikuo has gotta' happen or I'll probably die. . . either that or I'll track down CLAMP and have them change it (it's the same with KuorFai, with the innuendos- I hate them so much but they are soo good at their job.) Still, I digress. Please read, review, and Fangirl on!**

**Disclaimer: (I hate this thing) I regrettably say that these characters are not mine and belong solely to CLAMP. (translation: I'm going to one day steal Kazahaya, Rikuo, Fai, Kurogane, Toya, Yukito, Yue, and Clow from you. Just you wait. I will marry Fai and allow him to have a homosexual relationship on the side with Kurogane. . . *seethes- then hides in a corner to avoid lawyers*)**

**Warning: Yaoi people, really what else did you think it was- with the whole warning in the summery and the fact that it's rated 'M', and if you didn't notice then you really need to pay attention to the summery. (can you tell I hate these things more than disclaimers?)**

"Will you do it?" Kakei asks me. I'm pretty sure that he already knows my answer but wants to hear it all the same.

"Hell yes!" I tell him.

"You don't even know what the job is yet, idiot." Rikuo scoffs from the shelve he's stocking, knowing that if I take the job he'll probably be thrown into it as well.

"Doesn't matter." I tell him. A job is a job, and I need the money.

"Yes it does, don't you remember the last job you took. You looked ridiculous and had a hard time moving for the week after." He points out, coming over to stand by us.

"That was last time. This is this time. Bug off! Kakei-san isn't asking you."

"Well if you take the job then Rikuo has to help." Kakei tells me and I feel my face fall. _Damn, he has to intrude on __everything__._

"Do you still want to take the job." Rikuo asks me.

"Yeah. . ." I say after a minute of thinking, "I need the money," then I turn on Rikuo, "but you better not get in my way!"

"Yeah, yeah," He says, and the faces Kakei, "what kind of job is it anyway?"

Kakei smiles.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" I mutter under my breath while I hike up my skirt to wobble down stairs.

"No, it's what the hell did you get _us_ into to." Rikuo tells me, watching me struggle with a bemused expression on his face.

"Dammit, why do I never ask about the jobs beforehand?!" I swear, and then accidentally trip over a loose part on my dress- sending me flying down the last five steps.

"Kazahaya!" I hear Rikuo say as I feverishly wave my arms to keep my balance. It doesn't work and Rikuo catches me at the bottom, arms winding around my waist to prevent me from hitting the ground. His hands come so close to my area- grabbing the fabric there, My face becomes bright red, and Rikuo sets me up straight, "Because you're an idiot- now watch where you're going."

"You're the idiot! Now come on we have a job to do!" I stalk off in the general direction of our prize.

I stay a little in front of him- glad that he can't see my face because my blush is there and he'd tease me to no end about it. He already accuses me teasingly of other acts of homosexuality. It would completely disgust him to know how I really feel- so I play it up to hide it. And much to my relief- it works, "Oi, Kazahaya! Slow down, it should be harder to walk as fast as you are in that dress." despite what he says I don't slow down and his long legs catch up to me easily.

Grabbing onto the hair extensions I've been made to wear he forces me to a stop with a quick jerk back. I fumble on the skinny heels and fall back into his arms. I glare up at him and try to push away but he holds onto my arms and leans his head down to place his mouth next to my ear, "Where's your cat-like balance Kazahaya?" and bites it gently. I gasp and blush furiously and struggle harder to get away from him, "You seem very flustered _Kaza_, am I doing something to you?"

"No! Rikuo, you IDIOT!" I yell at him, bringing one of my heels down on his foot.

"Oww!" Rikuo exclaims, letting me go I fall forward and hear then feel something snap. Finally landing on the ground I swear and rub the place on my wrist where Rikuo had been holding me, "Careful moron, we don't want anyone to think anything is wrong. Don't blow the cover Kakei went to lengths to get us."

I glare at him but nod, "Come on now, we need to go."

"Fine." I tell him, and try to stand. I almost succeed but then fall onto my knees. I look curiously at my feet and then groan at the mess I see.

"What is it?" Rikuo asks, turning to see me still on the ground.

"My heel snapped," I inform him, "I gotta' take it off now."

"Not happening." Rikuo tells me- coming over to where I sit he picks me up like a new bride.

"Whaa?" I exclaim, fidgeting in his arms.

"We're posing as a couple. A high scale couple- I can't just let my date walk into a party without any shoes. We can get a replacement pair when we get inside. Plus," Rikuo adds, looking at me, "this will help us get closer to the object we need to find. Either good thinking on your part or stupid dumb luck."

"Lets go 'good thinking', shall we." I huff and cross my arms.

Rikuo laughs mockingly, "Then 'stupid dumb luck' it is."

"Hey!" I cry indignant, and Rikuo shushes me.

"Play the part of a good date." He whispers in my ear as we come upon the door.

A footman greets us and opens the door for us. I can't help but gasp at the glamorous decorations around us. I'd never been around such items, but quickly put on a mask of appreciation not utter amazement._ Play it like you've seen something like this before Kazahaya, not like this is your first time around something like this._

"Ahh," Comes a voice to the left of us, and we turn to see a lady about our age glide, literally_ glide_, towards us, a young man on her arm, "you must be Lord Himura," she nods at Rikuo, "and Lady Haya." she nods at me.

"And you must be Lady Marzapan and Lord Kento," Rikuo smooths, "please excuse out lack of formality, but you see, lady Haya regrettably broke a heel on the walk to your doors and I cannot put her down."

Lady Marzapan laughs cheerfully, and I can't help but feel another blush form on my cheeks, "You are most forgiven. I would have been offended if you _had_ put the lady down to greet me. But we should remedy the shoe problem quite soon. You can't formally dance with a woman who has nothing on her feet. Would you care to come with me?"

Rikuo nods and the lord and turn, heading off through a pair of doors, "See what I mean." he whispers to me before following.

After another set of doors, a flight of stairs, and two more doors' lady Marzapan has Rikuo set me down on a cushioned seat and motions for lord Kento to escort him to another room.

"Lets make sure you can please your lord shall we?" She asks me, and I nod blushingly.

I take off my shoes as she goes into another adjacent room, and gingerly stand- my ankle still slightly hurt from where I fell after the heel snapped.

"How about these?" Lady Marzapan asks me when she comes back in the room, "lovely shoes for a lovely lady." I look at the shoes and they are very admittedly beautiful. I try them on and they are a perfect fit, "You flatter me too much my lady. I'm not lovely at all. I shall return the heels to you after the party- or would you rather I clean them first?"

"Nonsense," She tells me, and my eyes widen, "you are most beautiful, and every beautiful girl needs the perfect pair of shoes- you especially if you're going to woo that lord of yours with dance. And don't give them back- they're yours to keep."

"Woo?!" I ask surprised.

"I'm pretty good at telling another woman's feelings, it's obvious to me that you're enamored with him."

I feel my face become all red- the whole thing, and I look at the floor, "It's really that obvious?"

"To him it isn't," Lady Marzapan tells me, kneeing down in front of me, "he needs a push in the right the direction, and what better person to guide him than a woman?"

I smile at the lady as we stand. She has great advice- even if she thinks I'm a girl.

We meet the other two down the hall, and the lord and lady walk a little farther ahead, "What is it we're looking for again?" I hiss at Rikuo. After I had accepted the job Kakei had sent me upstairs with the dress, ribbon gloves, and death trap shoes and told Rikuo the 'ifs', 'ands', 'buts', and other basic guideline perimeters that we'd need to know.

"Hmm, I wonder. . ." Rikuo trailed off, and I followed cynically behind.

"Look at them. . ." I'd been hearing the whispers all around us since we first entered the ballroom. _A ballroom? This is modern times people! You just don't strut around in ballgowns and dance like it's medieval times!. . . Well I guess I can't complain. Kei and I did live a secluded life and primarily wore traditional wear. Maybe people do wear very fancy gowns and throw parties all the time. Mayb-_

"Kazahaya!"

"What?!" My head snaps up, and see Rikuo staring at me.

"You're mumbling."

"Oh, sorry." The song ends and Rikuo pulls us over to the sidelines.

"Wait here." He tells me and moves back into the audience.

"Look at her she's so pretty."

"Those colors look so beautiful on her. I wonder if she's an heiress or something, fabric like that must be very expensive."

"Think she's got a date?"

"She must- she was dancing just a minute ago."

"That dress is gorgeous, and she pulls it off fabulously."

"Her hair too- a perfect blend of casual formal."

I stare down at my dress as I hear all those comments swirl around me. Clenching my fists in the soft fabric I can't help but wonder if I look as good as they say. I gaze at the juniper green and white coverings, then let it linger on the also white ribbons winding their way around my body. _Am I really pretty, people tell me all the time that I look like a girl- and that's never been a good thing, but those strangers think I look nice- so what does Rikuo think? Most of the time I'd have an idea of what he thought, but now. . . Ahh! Gods! Why do I care so much! I either am good in this dress or I'm not- why am I so indecisive about it?! Why do I want his opinion? Well that one is kinda' obvious- I like him, but I've never worried about it before now, so why? Am I goin-_

"Kazahaya?"

"Huh?" I look up again surprised. It's Rikuo, and I feel a slight blush threaten to escape my confounds of control.

"Wake up, stupid." He tells me, handing me a cup that I eye apprehensively.

"Watch what you call me, we _are_ in public. Now, what is this?"

"Punch, something they generally serve at parties," I continue to stare, "I haven't done anything to it."

"Sure. . ." I say while rolling my eyes, and then after another minute take a tentative sip, "This is good!" I exclaim.

"It should be, it always is. . ." He mumbles and watches me as I greedily gulp the rest down, "Ready for another round? _Lady Haya_." He asks mockingly, raising his voice and outstretching his hand.

"Fine." I tell him, setting my glass down on the conveniently located table.

He leads us back out onto the floor, and as the next song starts I begin to hear the whispers.

"He's so handsome."

"Lucky duck."

"What a cute couple."

"She's fortunate to even get close to him."

"I love his glasses. They fit him so well."

More comments like those continue and I have to bite my bottom lip so I don't comment back. _Yes, he looks good. Rikuo looks good in everything, but he although he looks nice in glasses- Rikuo __without glasses looks better. I wonder of Kakei has a thing for glasses, he always seems to put Rikuo in them when we have jobs like these. . . but those girls are wrong- we're not a couple. As much as I feel for him he can't be in love with me- it's pretty obvious that he's straight, well I thought I was straight to- but that's beside the point, although I don't know the exact situation of the relationship he and that Tsukiko woman did live together for a point in time so he must have had some feelings for her right?_

"Is there something wrong with you today? Well something more than usual." Rikuo's voice snaps me back to reality- _again_.

"What? Why?" I stutter, and he uses his hand that is now under my chin to look him in the eye.

"Because this is the third time that I've had to pull you back to reality three times now. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," I tell him, "just a little insecure." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you say that you're _insecure_."

"No." I mumble, wrenching my head from his hand and returning my gaze to the floor.

"You did," I hear Rikuo smirk as he speaks, "I should hope so. You're a guy in a dress. I'd be worried if you _weren't_ insecure."

"Don't mock me!" I hiss at him, raising my head once again, "You don't understand."

"Why don't you explain to me then, _Kaza_." I shiver at his voice, but keep my mouth shut- for once.

"Come on Kaz-" The clock rings twelve, and Rikuo cuts off his sentence as I feel my body freeze.

"Wha?" I manage to say before even my voice box stops.

Rikuo leads me off the floor and out into the garden where we had been talking before the party. We stop in front of the violet bed, and he turns to me, "It's after twelve my princess. Your mask has melted away and you've turned back into a normal girl. You are no longer bound by the rules and regulations that decide your life. You had something to tell me didn't you?"

"Yes," I say, but it isn't me speaking, "I do, but I'm not sure that I should say."

"The magic is gone, princess. You can speak freely here in this garden where you spend so much time."

"Can I really?"

"Yes."

"Then I will. Please excuse my frankness Sebastian, but I don't want to hold it in any longer," My hands go to my heart and I gaze up at him- eyes heavy and lidded, "I've had something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. I know it's not my station to admit, and my parents would be aghast if they knew, but I've been in love with you since the beginning. Ever since we were children I've felt this way. And I know that you probably feel nothing in that sort for me, but I wanted to tell you before I'm married. You won't be by my side forever, I resigned myself to that a long time ago, but before they announce it tomorrow, will you do me one more courtesy as my butler that will mean more than all the others?"

"Of course, my lady." I shake my head at him,

"It's Diana."

"Of course. . . Ana."

I smile wide at him, and then turn my gaze down, "Will you give me one kiss- and not one on the cheek or forehead?"

"Yes."

Rikuo lifts my head gently and my consciousness is shocked. _No! Let me go! This can't happen! I'll react badly and he'll know! Let me go! Let me go Rikuo! RIKUO!_ But he can't hear me anymore. He presses his lips gently to mine, and I feel myself kiss him back. _Gods, this is amazing. I never thought __I'd be here kissing Rikuo. This is a dream, I need to wake up._

Rikuo pulls back from my lips, and I smile at him once again, "Thank you Sebastian. You've made me very happy." My voice fades and I fall forward. Rikuo catches me, and that's the last thing I remember.

I wake up groggily and gaze at where my head had been laying. I jump almost three feet in the air when I see Rikuo sitting next to me, "Wha? What's going on here?!" I ask, frantically looking around, "Where am I?!"

"You're in a car, stupid," Rikuo tells me, "And we just finished a job. Remember?"

I think back on the events of just past, ". . . Yeah, but I don't remember anything after you dragging me out into the garden. Why did we have to be out there anyway?"

"You really don't remember anything?" Rikuo asks me and I nod. _I do remember, but I'm not gonna' tell you that. . ._ "Stupid." Rikuo says again."

"Stop calling me that!" I shout at him, and I see him look away and cover his mouth with his hand, "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Of course he doesn't remember. . ." He mutters, and I look down at the dress I'm still wearing. I clench my hands in it guiltily, before I ask Rikuo my next question.

"What happened?"

"The usual."

"Okay. . . then who was I taken over by this time?"

"The lady's late grandmother when she was our age. Apparently her grandmother talked about the man a lot and all her regrets, and the lady recently found her diary. Realizing how much her grandmother wanted to fix her regrets she contacted Kakei to help."

"What did I channel through? Was it the dress?"

"The shoes."

"The shoes?"

"Yeah, they were the grandmothers. Apparently she wore them often, but was very insecure about her feelings and was never able to speak them."

"What time did I start to be taken over at?"

"You started submerging pretty early, but officially you went under at twelve- midnight."

"Like Cinderella." I whisper.

"What?"

"So the lady called us in?"

"Yep."

"And the job is done?"

"Correct."

"My lord, my lady. We have arrived." Says the driver. We thank him and get out of the car.

He's dropped us off in front of Green Drugstore. I sigh happily and make my way inside. There's a note on the counter, I pick it up and read Kakei's handwriting out loud: "Welcome back. Don't worry about being on time because we're not going to be open today. Kazahaya, you can do what you want with the shoes, but the dress needs to be returned. It was quite expensive and I hope it was not damaged in any way. Rikuo your suspicions are correct. Have fun, and see you when you come downstairs. Kakei. . . and Saiga. . . HOLY SHIT!" I freak and drop the note and examine every inch of the dress I can, "Rikuo, did I get anything on the dress?! Dirt? Food?! Liquid?! Dust?! Anything?!"

Rikuo grabs my arm, "Calm down and stand still, idiot. I can't tell with you flailing all over the place." I stand still as Rikuo circles me. _I feel like I'm going to be eaten. . ._ "You're good. No tears or dirt from when you fell."

I almost collapse right there, "Thank gods!" I sigh with relief, "I think I just lost a few years off my life there. I'm gonna' go change before something happens to it." I head for the stairs and Rikuo follows me. I enter the bedroom and so does Rikuo, "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"My room too." He tells me while taking off the jacket to his suit and his shoes. He flops onto his bed, closing his eyes he takes off his glasses, puts them on the bedside table, and crosses his arms underneath his head.

I scowl at him and sit on my own bed to take off the heels. I groan after I take them off, _there are going to be bruises there tomorrow. . . no. There are going to be bruises there today._ I stand to get the first row of front buttons undone, and the second row, and then the third row. All that just gets rid of the first half of the corset- the part that covers the stays. I pull out the padding that served as a fill in for breasts, take out the hair extensions, the hair clips, and undo the ribbonesque gloves. I struggle for a few minutes to reach the first knot in the back that kept the stays tight and tied together. I finally give up after a few minutes of heavy breathing, "Rikuo?" I ask, wondering tentatively if he was awake.

"Yeah?" I hear, and I let out a breath of anticipation.

"Can you help?"

"Help with what? You're sexual frustrations?"

"Hell no, bastard! I need help getting out of this dress!"

"Same difference."

"Is not!" I cry, trying not to let my true feelings show.

"Get out of it the same way you got into it."

"Saiga had to help me get into it."

"Fine," Rikuo says, sitting up. He looks at me with half lidded eyes, I feel my heart beat faster and I have to repress the urge to blush, "come here."

I oblige and turn around, "One more thing." he tells me.

"What?" I ask, the corset was really beginning to bother my breathing.

"I want you to tell me the truth, do you remember the job earlier- after I took you out to the garden?"

"I told you I didn-"

"Tell me the truth or you're not getting out of that."

I freeze, "Yes. I do remember." I reply after a minute- my face heating up in a bright red.

"Good boy."

"Don't treat me like a dog!" I snap, but I feel Rikuo start to undo the stays.

"Ahh. . ." I moan when air finally fills my lungs. Rikuo stops in what he's doing, "What are you doing, Rikuo?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" I ask curiously.

"Moan."

"Huh?"

"Don't moan."

"Wh- why?"

"Because," Rikuo turns me around, hikes up my skirt, and pulls me down onto him so I'm straddling his hips, "I might just lose all control." and with that Rikuo brings his lips to mine- crushing them with a power I'd never felt before. I gasp and he pushes his tongue into my mouth- ravaging everything in there. My hands twist in his hair, and my eyes close. _This is really happening. This is really happening! Rik- Rikuo is kissing me! Not someone else that has taken over my body- me!_

Rikuo pulls away and we look at each other, each of us gasping for breath, "Oh god." I breath, eyes now open wide, _Shit, that just happened._ I'm up off him in seconds and bolting for the door.

Rikuo's arms catch me before I can open the door and he drags be back to the bed, "Where do you think you're going?" he whispers seductively in my ear.

"Out." I squeak, struggling to get free.

"We can't have that," He tells me, then with one arm keeping me stationary he moves the other to finish taking off the corset, "I haven't finished undressing you yet."

"That's okay!" I tell him, "I can get the rest off by myself!"

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes!" I tell him.

He loosens his hold and I try to get up, but just as I put my feet on the floor he tightens it once again and pulls me down.

"I don't think you can." He purrs and I feel my heart stop.

"Le- let go o- of me, ass- asshole!" I, unconvincingly, protest.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to stand you up now so I can get off those pieces of over fabric, don't try for the door I locked it when I came in." He picks me up and sets me down on my feet. I don't dare try to run. His voice has me completely captivated- I couldn't struggle much more if I even wanted to._ You should be happy Kazahaya,_ I tell myself as he pulls undoes the ribbons around my neck and pulls the juniper colored dress over my head, _this is what you've wanted isn't it? It is,_ another part of my mind tells me,_ but he doesn't mean it does he? He can't. He's just teasing you. Why would he willingly do this other than to tease you?_

I feel the second piece of fabric- the white one, slip over my head- and I hear it land with a soft '_thump_' on my bed. All that's left on my body is the petticoat , my underwear, and a permanent blush of embarrassment. Rikuo slowly takes off the petticoat and trails his hands down my skin. I shiver at his touch and lean in to feel more of it. He chuckles and pushes me down on his bed. He brings his lips down to meet mine once again, and I willingly open my mouth for them to enter. One of his hands draws circles around my left nipple, and I gasp as he presses down on it.

Rikuo finally moves his mouth from mine and brings it down to suck at the skin right at my pulse. My hands move themselves to his hair and I suppress a moan when he bites down on the now sensitive skin.

He creates a trail of wet down my chest with his tongue as he brings his lips to my, now very erect, nipples. I have to bite down on my bottom lip- hard enough to draw blood to stop all of my noises, when he takes my nipple into his mouth. After giving the same treatment to the other one he brings his lips back up to my face. He licks away the blood and moves his mouth to my ear, "Come on _Kaza_. Let me hear you. Let your voice edge me on and do so many more things to you."

I shake my head, keeping my mouth clamped shut, "_Kaza_, we both know that you want it. So speak to me and I'll continue."

"You told me not to." I rasp.

"But now I say speak. It doesn't matter I've already lost myself."

"You don't mean it." I whisper under my breath.

"What?"

I push him up angrily and staggeringly I get off the bed- turning to him I begin to shout, tears now falling off my face, "You don't mean it! You're playing with my feelings and I won't let you! You don't know how I feel and now you're teasing me! Just stop and leave me alone! I don't want this if it's fake! It's not fair to me and my heart if you continue to do this! You seem to want to know my feelings?! Right?! Then I'll tell you what they are! **I Love you!** Rikuo, you idiot! You bastard! Now you're going to make fun of me for the truth! I- I. . ." I sob and collapse to the floor, bringing my hands to my face to cover my tearful eyes. _I really am like a girl. Spilling everything in such tears, and letting my emotional floodgate open. I prided myself in keeping my control, but with just a few sensual touches and words I explode into nothingness._

"Kazahaya."

"Leave me alone!" I tell him, "I'm not in the mood to have you degrade me right now."

"Kazahaya."

"What?!" I snap, head coming up. My eyes go wide- Rikuo is kneeling right in front of me.

"I know."

"What?"

Rikuo wipes my tears away with his hand, and brings his my lips back to his in a chaste kiss, "I've known. I've known about your feelings. I'm not going to make fun of you for them, partly because I don't like making fun of myself. Kakei enjoys making both of squirm with our sexual desires, and I'm finally sick of holding back. So are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

Rikuo gives me a mischievous smile, "I'll take that as a yes." and with that he picks me up once again and sets me down on the bed. He stares at me for another minute before bringing his lips to my neck and continuing his exploration from there. _He says that he has feelings for me. And that he's willingly doing this. Does that mean I can like this? That I can throw myself into it? Well lets go out on a limb here. . ._

I gasp suddenly as Rikuo places his hand on my erection through my underwear, "Wow, Kazahaya, you really are hard." He squeezes and I let out a moan at the pleasure. My hips buck involuntarily to create more friction. He grins and takes his hand away. I whimper at its lost.

"Rikuo," I whine, "please!"

"Your needy today, Kazahaya."

"You started it."

"I did, didn't I?"

Before I had time to comment, Rikuo was already dipping his hands into the waistband of my boxers and clenching my cock.

"Ahh!" I moan as he pulls off my underwear while increasing his hold on my member.

He drops the garment off the bed then brought his head down and licked the tip of my erection.

"Rik- Rikuo!"

He takes my entire cock into his mouth and my hips immediately buck. He bobs his head with my movements and then presses a hand on my stomach to keep me still.

The sucks and nips are driving me crazy. My hands are so tight in his hair- keeping him from removing his hot, wet cavern from my hardening need.

"Please, please. . . Ri- Riku- I. . . I'm gonna, gonna. . . cum!"

He pulls his mouth to my head, and the quick change in temperature is the last straw. My back arches and I cum into his mouth. He's talented- not a bit of it escapes his mouth.

After I come down from my orgasm I manage to sit myself up and kiss Rikuo.

"Taking the lead now, huh, _Kaza_?"

"So what if I am?" I blush, pulling back.

Rikuo doesn't respond. I straddle his hips and start to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. After I finish he shrugs it off and it falls to the floor. I press my lips to his neck and tentatively run my tongue over his pulse. I feel him shiver so I must be doing something right. I nip at the skin and I hear a groan escape him, and his hands move to my sides.

I kiss my way down the tan skin of his chest and take his nipple into my mouth. As I sloppily pay attention to his other touch pad I carefully unbutton and unzip his dress pants. I hear him gasp then moan as I gingerly dip my hand into his pants and rub the base of his member.

"Kazahaya." He growls, and I look up at him trying to play innocent.

"What?" I ask, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Stop playing around."

"You have no right to tell me that." I tell him, taking my hand away from his erection and kissing him again. He growls at the movement and I smile as he meshes our lips together harder to make up for the loss.

"Okay." I tell him, when I pull away for air. I push his pants off and then with a little help from Rikuo I pull off his boxers. And I stare for a few seconds as I take in the sight of his manhood.

"Like what you see?" Rikuo asks teasingly.

"Hell yes." I tell him, too far gone to be ashamed of my words and actions. He smirks and then I see an unreadable expression pass over his face as I take his cock into my mouth. I suck gently and is very satisfied with his reaction. I feel the pre-cum run over every contour of my mouth. It drains down my throat and I start to feel an almost addiction to the taste and feeling.

"Kaza. . ." Rikuo mutters and pulls my head back, but not before I'm able to nip at the inside of his thigh.

"Asshole." He mutters pushing me onto my back.

"Well I got some noises out of you. That's good enough for me." I tell him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Are you positive? That's all that you wanted?"

"No."

"Hmm?"

"No, that isn't all that I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to. . . to. . ." I blush and trail off.

"Want to what? Tell me and I'll do it."

"I want you to push your. . . your cock into my hole and fuck me until I can't move tomorrow."

"That's a good boy." Rikuo reaches into his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube.

"I told you not to treat me like a d-!" I cut of my sentence and arch my back as two of his fingers enter my hole, "Sl- slower!" I pant, when he starts to scissor me.

"Not happening." Rikuo tells me and enters another digit. Eventually the pain subsides and I start to thrust upon his fingers to get the desired effect.

Rikuo pulls them out and before I have time to protest he impales me with his length.

"Oww!" I yell, the pain engulfing my body. Rikuo kisses me gently and doesn't move until I wave him on, "Go. . . a- ahead."

"Okay." Rikuo tells me and pulls out until the tip of his erection is just in me, then pushes back into me hard. I gasp and clench my hands into the bedsheets, biting my lip to keep from yelling again, "Sorry." he mutters and continues on a rhythmic thrust pattern into me.

Soon I start to meet his thrusts- bucking into him to create more feeling, hoping he'll hit my special spot.

It doesn't take long for him to find it.

"AHH!" I shout, body arching as he finally locates my prostate. White covering my vision, and hands almost ripping the sheets, "Rikuo!"

Understanding my cries Rikuo pulls out and hits the spot again, and I lose myself in the sensation of him pounding into me.

"Ri- ku. . . o" My only warning to him as I cum onto our stomachs. He groans as my muscles tighten around him and he thrusts in two. . . or three more times before he orgasms into me, making his warm seed cover my insides.

Rikuo pulls out and collapses on the bed next to me. After my breathing quiets I stagger my way off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rikuo mumbles at me, but I just head into the bathroom and dampen a washcloth before my muscles start to contract and I can't walk. I head back to the bed and flop down onto it. I wash both of us off and drop the cloth to the floor, "Thanks." Rikuo tells me and pulls me close, and drapes a light sheet over us.

I bring myself closer to his chest pressing my face into it.

"Rikuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Um. . . thank you."

"You're welcome, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

Rikuo groans, "Yell at me tomorrow."

"You mean today?"

"Whatever, just later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Kazahaya."

My breath catches in my throat, _He really said that to me,_ "I love you too."

"I know."

After that Rikuo was silent, and I quickly fell asleep.

"Wake up."

"Huh?" I blink, and look up to see Rikuo propped up over me.

"Wake up. It's your turn to make breakfast."

"Ugg," I pout and sit up. The blanket falls down to my waist and I attempt to stand, "Ahh!" I yelp as my legs give out and I fall to the floor.

"You okay?" Rikuo leans over the side of the bed to see where I lay- an amused expression on his face.

"My body won't work." I tell him, and he lets his eyes linger a little on my exposed body.

"That would be the aftereffects of sex."

I blush at the words, "But I should be able to move, right?"

"Well you did say to 'fuck you until you couldn't move'."

"And you want me to make breakfast? I can't even get up!"

"Well," Rikuo says getting off the bed, picking me, and setting me back down onto it, I have to admire his body. Just looking at it almost makes me hard again, "ready for round two?"

**Thank you guys so much for reading I hoped you liked it and that my ending didn't suck. . . or the plot- it was a weird plot to do. Anyway, if you liked this please check out my other works: Shattered Hearts (Hikaoru), Darkness with A Hint of Light (Hikaoru), Just One Little Thing (KuroFai), and Ryu Prologue (Twelve Kingdoms)- not Yaoi but still I've put a lot of work into it. . . _gods 26 + pages. _*starts to silently sob* what have I been doing with my life?**

** I just have a quick request: can anyone here recommend to me a good TamakixKyoya fanfic. I like that pairing as well, but I can't seem to find any good ones. . . well I did find one, and it was great but the ending caught me off guard and I have to comment to the writer about it because they need to add more onto it. Tamaki can't just leave Kyoya like that! It's not right- he was telling the truth you bloody bastard! (sorry _I_ don't normally swear)**

**Oh, and I forgot on which KuroFai fic this was written, but this is probably the best quote I have ever seen in my existence and I want to write it on my wall (the author of the fic is TaintedTeaParty- thank you lord for that quote) Here it is so you can see what I mean:**

** "But the mage was right. If they were going to face down rabid fan girls and possibly end the black-hole of fucked up-ness that called herself 'Yuuko' once and for all, they were at least going to be wearing pants."**

**See what I mean! My only problem is the Space and Time Witch's name is not spelled like that, it's Yûko, not Yuuko. But still, best quote ever.**


End file.
